Hallucinating Reverie
by broken down dog
Summary: AU- dreams and love are mixed into lust and hatred. Kagome has the power to see the truth through her dreams but she dosen't notice that she is the key to life and death until Inuyasha needs to decide life or death. Maybe she's too late.


Hallucinating Reverie  
  
HI everyone this ain't my first fic but in this pen name yea...newayz   
  
Summary: Kagome has a strange power. Inuyasha is overstrucken by grief. Miroku's a special sort of cop. Sango's an undercover cop. Let's just say a secret is hidden from them that they will never beleive. When they find out dreams collide and Kagome becomes the key to life.   
  
Dreams  
  
Dreams. Loved by many people. And known to be the portals toward freedom. Dreams. Are figments made to create situations. Dreams.   
  
Portals to other worlds........ what if you don't wake up.   
  
Just to let you know:  
  
=dream  
  
"......."=talking  
  
'........'=thoughts  
  
Inuyasha Miroku  
age:22 age:24  
  
Kagome Sango  
age:19 age:23  
  
(19 in chpt 1, 20 next chpt)  
  
Chpt 1 Awaken

Run. Run, run. Miles and miles of endless nothing. Thick fog covered my sight and imprisoned my senses. I run as if there's something to follow. When all there is, is fog. Yet I have never felt so confused. Never before....  
  
I stop running.  
  
'Was it all a dream? Was it for real?  
  
It felt real to me when I was there....'   
  
I fell to the floor.  
  
'Useless. Just useless. What will help me by running?  
  
He said "Never give up"  
  
Why did that affect me?  
  
I have such strange feelings that I'm feeling, yet I don't know to much of him. Complete mystery.'  
  
The fog had thickened and I was laying on my back. As though I felt the sun on my face I smiled.   
  
'What a tragedy.  
  
Will I find him again?  
  
Will he want me back?'  
  
I smiled inwardly.  
  
'Again I'm smiling at my own misery. How sad. Why am i thinking of him? I don't understand.'   
  
After awhile the lonliness and questions began to make me insane. And darkness surrounded me. I closed my eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Stay here. Don't go" he said  
  
His hands were wrapt around her waist. He grinned down at her.   
  
His face and figure were guarded from sight. There was very dim light. But his eyes were on her face. Sad eyes. Yet she felt hope that he wouldn't let go.  
  
He suddenly jerked his head to the right towards a dark figure. She was afraid.   
  
"Don't leave. I'll stay" she urged. He looked back.  
  
A smile pressed to his face, and a sense of kind eyes. His hands traveled to her back and smoothed themselves near her shoulderblades. He then pressed her to him in a wave of desire. He leaned his head into her neck, he began to....cry. She closed her eyes and held him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I opened my eyes. I was still laying on my back.  
  
' Why can't I get him out of my head? I was there...wasn't I? I felt what that woman felt. Love...anger...jealousy. Who are they. And why is it her feelings transmitted into me?'   
  
The questions.....no answers. It can drive you to the edge. I sighed.  
  
'What a nightmare'  
  
########################  
  
"You sure? Can you do it?" a man questioned. He was sitting on a chair in back of a desk.  
  
"Yes. I can." The much taller younger man blurted out. He was standing tall, standing right next to him would make you feel inferior in strength, courage, and well....size.  
  
"Well then i leave this to you, do well MIroku. I will assign to you the RECO group you won't fail with them on your side."  
  
"But sir I can manage this mission by myself"  
  
"Rubbish. Miroku we all know that you have been waiting for a chance to redeam yourself. But this is serious, this time."  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"Enough! Now, you are dismissed."  
  
".....Yes sir" With anger cleanching his heart Miroku clicked his boots together while raising his with agilty and strength to salute his superior.   
  
########################  
  
Far off in a place known to everyone but no one never took a step into the desserted wasteland, in a corner of a street, in an apartment that still stood way above the ground there was a man who sat near the window looking out into the distance. He had long black hair and violet eyes that were empty of emotions.   
  
He sighed "Boring....nothing ever happens around here." he said sarcastically  
  
'Stupid, noting ever happens around here.' he insulted himself as he talked to himself in his head. He sighed again. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.  
  
########################  
  
Kagome?  
  
Hmm...a voice. Who?  
  
Kagome?  
  
It's someone i know...i just can't remember.  
  
Kagome!!! Wake up!  
  
"Kagome!!! Wake up, you bum!" a femine voice yelled at her.  
  
"No....sleepy.....Leave...lone" Kagome mumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
The woman groaned in frustration so she got the closest object to her; a book.  
  
"WAKE UUUPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
"OWWW!! OW, OW, OW! Kagura what the hell was that for?!?" Kagome squrimed off the bed and landed on her ass.  
  
"You know we work today RIGHT! Well you should have been awake 2 hours ago! I called and called but you never picked up the phone!"  
  
"....Sorry." Kagome said dramatically."I'm tired you know, I feel strange."  
  
"It's one of those dreams again isn't it?" Kagura walked towards her and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Yea. But this one was strange. Different from the others. It felt so real. I felt the emotions like i was right there."  
  
"Maybe you should stay here today. I'll stay to keep you company..."  
  
"NO, it's okay you go I'll stay here." Kagome interuppted.  
  
"Alright. I'll come over and check on you on lunch break."  
  
"Ok, bye" Kagome said while Kagura got up off the floor and went to the door.  
  
"See ya" Kagura yelled whil exiting the door.   
  
My name is Kagome, yea i know wierd name, so is my life...well that's what I say.  
  
I'm not an average woman myself. I'll turn 20 tommorrow. They're getting worse.   
  
My dreams I mean. Since I was 13 I've been having strange dreams. I never told my mother. I never thought they meant a thing. They didn't feel important. Well at least they didn't try to kill me back then. Yea I know....sounds crazy, dreams trying to kill you ha I laugh. But it's true, I have nightmares that no living mortal will ever experiance. And i hope no one ever does. When I was younger they were not so threatening so I forgot about'em, dreams are just dreams. I was so nieve back then. Later on those dreams became worse, death, drugs, betrayal. It became a nightmare.  
  
But then there has always been Kagura. She's like my sister, she's always been there. And I think that if she was never there I would never live long enough to see 15. In her own way she's mysterious, a little to mysterious. She's very overprotective of me especially when we go out. She always observes everything. And I bet that she must have the largest cell pkone bill in the world. That girl is never seen without her cell. She's always talking to someone on her cell or listening to messages. But all in all she's a great person. And I owe her alot.  
  
I guess life works in strange ways.

##################################

so wat do u think tell me! tell me!


End file.
